Of A Witch and Mercenaries
by PeanutGallerySeth
Summary: Seth Rivers is a woman who has tough attitude and is a complete hater of men. So how does a woman, no, a witch, survive living with 9 mercenaries who mistook her for being a Black Demon and they captured her? That's great, isn't it? (Set in an AU, the mercs are holding back an army of creatures called Black Demons. Medic/OC. ON HIATUS.)


" _Seth Rivers!"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Please... Come. Your mother needs to see you..." said the teacher with a worried look. The little 6-year-old girl named Seth followed suit until she found her mother who nodded at the teacher and took her daughter by the hand._

" _What's wrong mommy?" Asked Seth in the most innocent tone of voice ever. Her mother, Sarah Rivers, looked at her sadly and frighten before answering:_

" _Your sister... Lily is... With the angels..." said Sarah sadly and depressively as she began to cry softly. Seth's eyes widened in realization. Her sister was... Dead._

Seth woke up with a startled jump. She looked around until she realized something.

 _Just a Nightmare... Just a nightmare..._

She took deep breaths until she calmed down. She groaned out in frustration. The woman still remembered that dreadful memory when her mother came to her and told her what happened with her sister... How could she forget such a memory?

She got out of her bed and looked around her room. She then remembered where she was and frowned some more. She was in an abandoned cabin. It was left over when the Black Demons came.

Seth looked at the slightly broken clock. 6:45. Early. Too early. But Seth had gotten used to it.

Black demons always on her ass, she was always paranoid that one would jump her in the cabin. Seth had gotten used to being afraid. But her fear and rage gave her strength to fight off her enemies.

Seth got off from her bed and walked over to a chair that had her clothes nested on it. She took off her tank top and put on her outfit. It was simple, trench coat, black leggings, black and white boots with a ponytail.

Seth sighed when she realized she would have to make breakfast. She had found some eggs from a bird's nest and took them to eat (she made sure they weren't growing).

Seth felt prideful at her situation. She refused help from others and was surviving finely. Despite not having a real meal, she's been doing fine. Fighting off the Black Demons weren't fun though and they usually came through swarms.

Seth sighed when she realized how lonely she was though. No one was around for miles, only her enemies, which she always could sense when they were near. She felt completely and utterly lonely but she knew that she'd never find anyone in these forests. The nearest town was 5 miles away. And it was abandoned.

She grimaced at the bed before she walked downstairs to her make-shift kitchen, which was only a dirty table, a small fireplace she made and a bucket of water (which she used as a sink. The bucket was empty and Seth sighed when she realized she had to walk to the lake. She hadn't been to the lake in 2 months since she had filled up her bucket with the water.

Seth was (and liked being) a witch. It made her somewhat superior to those damn demons and humans and she could use easy magic to survive. Like storing water in a pocket dimension.

She sighed as she grabbed a cloak to hide her appearance and scent incase she accidentally stumbled upon a Black Demon. She pulled it over her body and lifted the hood to hide her face in the shadows of the hood.

The woman was outside quickly and was carrying her bucket and a bag over her shoulder. Who knows, she could stumble across something useful? Seth sighed and began the 1 mile walk…

/Meanwhile…\\\\\

"Scout! Where did you put my damn rocket launcher?!" yelled Solider from across the room. Scout peaked his head from the kitchen and looked at him.

"I didn't touch it! I swear!" yelled Scout with no guilt at all. Both were approaching each other. Every mercenary was currently in the "dining room". Trying to ignore the possible fight between Scout and Solider.

"Well you had it last tine so you should know where it is?!"

"I swear, I 'ave no idea!"

"Oh shut up, Jou idiots!" yelled a thick German accent. The two looked over to the side to see the Medic. Fuming in anger as he tried to rewire something in his Medi-Gun. "I'm trying to vork here!"

"Well, excuse me, doc! But I'm being threatened!" yelled Scout. But they failed to notice a figure walk in the room.

"Um guys. I think we 'ave a visitor." said Engineer pointing to the woman standing in the doorway. It was Miss Pauling. Scout immediately calmed down when he saw Miss Pauling. He approached her with a smile.

"Hey Miss Pauling! Watcha doin' here?" asked Scout. Miss Pauling turned to him and the others, trying to ignore Scout.

"There is someone trespassing." said miss Pauling like it was an average every-day thing. Scout looked at her.

"Who now?" he asked confused. Miss Pauling sighed.

"There is someone trespassing in the battle grounds. Ever since those Demons came the government had the whole place evacuated so no one would get hurt in the chaos. And our intel has said that they've spotted someone in the forest." she explained.

"We understand. But why?" asked the Russian, also know as Heavy. Miss Pauling looked at him.

"I don't know. We warned everyone about the coming danger and I was sure everyone was gone so why would someone stay?" said Miss Pauling awkwardly.

"Could they be just a Black Demon?" asked Spy somewhat amused by this whole scenario. Miss Pauling shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be a trap for all we know. Nonetheless, they're trespassing so we've got to contain them." explained Miss Pauling. Spy rolled his eyes, not liking the fact that there was an innocent civilian wandering around dangerous grounds and how stupid they were.

/\\\\\

Seth spotted the lake and her eyes lit up, which was rare. She didn't like taking the walk but she knew she needed water for her survival. Even as a witch, she needed to hydrate herself. Seth walked over and dipped the bucket in and filling it up with water. She dumped it towards the ground and the water suddenly disappeared, It had gone to the pocket dimension under her command. She noticed how cold her hands were and she rolled her eyes, not liking the fact that her body was still very much human in many ways.

She repeated the process several times until her sensitive ears picked up on the snapping of a twig from behind. She froze and turned around, ready to meet her adversary. Nothing, she saw no one.

Seth groaned to herself when she realized she'd have to investigate. She wasn't a stupid girl from a horror movie where she would just forget about it and think it was her imagination.

She looked around the area and suddenly she saw something. A glimmer in the bushes. As she looked closer, her eyes widened when she realized it was a gun. She jumped out of the way just as a bullet was firing at her.

"Shit! Trap. Walked right into it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cursed silently and got up from the ground. She bolted as fast as she could to escape the firing from the sniper. She ran into the forest and suddenly noticed how the firing had stopped. Seth looked down at her arm, which had a stinging pain to it and noticed the bullet wound. Seth hissed and cried out softly as the pain finally registered. She'd have to heal that later. Right now she had to escape the Black Demons.

Though she found it odd how they didn't just charge at her and rather stay in the bushes firing at her with sniper-rifles. She tensed up when she heard the rustling of footsteps running towards her. Seth turned around and barely dodged the baseball bat that went flying at her. She looked at the person who had somewhat lost his balance but regained it quickly and took one last glance at the cloaked woman, before running off. Seth took notice that they weren't Demon. He was a human.

While Seth was distracted she didn't see the small needle shoot at her and hit her in the arm. Seth yelped at the small needle in her arm and her eyes widened at the contents of the needles. It was a tranquilizer. Seth tried to fight off the sleeping poison from entering her bloodstream but whatever was shooting at her, knew where to shoot. And Seth was slowly loosing conscious.

She panicked and began to run. She tried to at least until she felt another tranquilizer in her other arm. She fell to her knees and was loosing consciousness at a much faster rate now and she would pass out any time now.

' _No!_ ' Seth screamed in her mind as she got up dizzily and took off once more. Whoever these people were she didn't want them to take her.

She groaned out annoyed when she felt another needles in her arm. Motherfucker didn't know when to give up! She cursed as she fell to the ground. The sleeping drug had her and she fell asleep, but not before noticing several figure walk towards her…

/\\\\\

"Why the bloody hell did ye shoot him, Sniper? Ye could 'ave killed the lad!" Demoman cursed at his careless Sniper-friend as they approached the cloaked figure.

"I thought they were a Black Demon. They looked suspicious in that cloak." Sniper replied calmly. Demoman groaned drunk at his strange friend.

"Vell, at least he didn't kill her." Medic muttered somewhat amused as he stood in front of the girl and removed her hood with his foot, careful not to hit her. And the whole team looked at him in confusion. Medic looked back at everyone and shrugged. "Ja, she's a female. I can tell." Medic responded carelessly.

Engineer stepped up. "Well, she looks fine. I'm sure she'll be alright." He said and suddenly a van came out of nowhere at large speeds and nearly ran everyone over before the driver stopped it. The driver got out ad Pyro was seen. Engineer nodded thanks to him and Spy stared dumbfounded at Engineer.

"You let, Pyro, the insane pyromaniac with hallucinations and no driver's license, drive a van?" Spy asked, remaining calm but the threatening tone was heard. Engineer nodded.

"Figured he could use some practice." Engineer replied at Spy rolled his eyes at Engineer's carelessness. Engineer ignored that and looked back at the unconscious girl. "I feel really bad about this. I mean, come on, she'll be terrified." Engineer said sympathetically as he saw Heavy lift her up and put her in the trunk.

The men quickly entered the van and (with someone responsible on the wheel) started to drive back to base.

The driver, Heavy, was trying to avoid hitting trees while the others (besides Scout who was sitting in the passenger seat) were being relatively silent from the awkwardness of having a girl on board. Many of the men hadn't seen a woman in a while so it was very interesting for them to see one again.

"Is little girl alright?" Heavy asked and Scout looked back to see the girl sleeping peacefully in the middle.

"Yup." He answered but spoke too soon when suddenly the girl jumped up from the bed and grabbed Scout by the neck and quickly manured herself to sit in his chair whilst holding his neck as Scout began to choke.

"Alright fuckers! I don't know who you are or what you do, but stop this fucking van or I'll kill this bastard!" she screamed as her eyes flared with anger. Everyone was actually surprised at her and Spy looked at Medic for an explanation.

"How are jou avake?" he asked, ignoring her request. She glared at him and at everyone. Then realized what was happening.

Seth blinked, "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Medic sighed.

"Jou're under drugs. How are jou avake?" But before the girl could answer, she passed out and released her grip on Scout's neck. He frantically tried to breathe again.

"Holy shit!" he cursed, "W-What the hell is she?!" he asked, "She just-just jumped me!" he exclaimed and everyone was also somewhat fazed by the chaos. Medic was also genuinely confused at the woman's strange waking up and passing out again. He'd look into that later. The men took notice of the bullet wound in her arm and Engineer made a face.

"Yicks! That's one nasty little wound." He cursed and glared at Sniper through his goggle. Sniper gave him a sheepish look and turned away from him, cleaning up his gun. Pyro mumbled something and everyone looked at Engineer for the translation. "He said: She's weird-looking." Engineer looked at Pyro for an explanation and Pyro shrugged.

"Well, let's get her to the base. I doubt Miss Pauling will want her to panic when she wakes up with a bunch of men." Spy said, saying something for the first time in a while.

/\\\\\

Seth's vision was blurry as she slowly was regaining consciousness. She saw someone in front of her, particularly being there very close to her face. She blinked several times and when she full regained consciousness. She came face to face with a gasmask that actually looked happy. The person was wearing a full fireproof suit and they waved. Seth stared back until she realized something and punched the person in the face (mask). The person staggered back and Seth sat up, looking around at the people, no, men who had gathered in one room, doing something when their attention was turned to her.

Seth stared at the nine men who stood in the room and stared with dumbstruck faces. Seth blinked before she glared and jumped out of bed. That's when the men reacted, recognizing this kind of behavior. Violence.

Everyone grabbed a weapon and aimed at her. Seth froze when she realized she was outnumbered. "Okay, okay…" She said, looking at each man before grinning and her hands lit up in a purple-black light that looked like liquid. She didn't care, she was kidnapped and she would escape these mere mortals. "Let's dance!"

But before a fight could break out, a young woman with a purple shirt and dark shirt walked in and saw the commotion and panicked. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! WAIT!" Seth didn't back down but stared at this woman with confusion. Who was this woman? A person who worked for the men? "Don't kill her! We need to make a better approach!" The woman exclaimed and many of the men hesitated before they lowered their weapons. Seth seemed to take the hint that these people wouldn't hurt her and she made her magic vanish. He still held her guard though, not trusting any one of them. The young woman turned to Seth and grinned sheepishly.

"Well... Um... Hi, I'm Miss Pauling. I am a adviser of this team and I help keep track of the team's status. And that team are these men behind me. I wasn't expecting this... I mean you're a... Girl." said Miss Pauling. Seth scoffed. She was a full grown witch. Not a child. "I'm sorry if I sound sexist. I didn't mean to offend and who am I to say." She laughed and Seth narrowed her eyes in silence.

"That's alright. I guess..." Said Seth, not really understanding the fact that the woman called her a "girl" when she wasn't. Miss Pauling smiled.

"Well, instead of just fighting, can I ask what are you doing here? This is a government battle ground." said Miss Pauling. Seth stared at her simply not knowing how to react. After about a minute, Miss Pauling grew a little impatient.

"So... Why are you-" started Miss Pauline before being interrupted by Seth:

"I'm here on my own behave for vengeance. I am also quite sick of sitting around and waiting for my demise. I am not going to die a dishonorable witch." Said Seth, staring threateningly at the team and at the younger woman. Everyone stared at her with surprise, confusion and were dumbfounded. This chick was tough. Too tough for her own good.

"Okay, I- Wait! Did you say 'witch'?" Miss Pauling asked and Seth mentally slapped herself, however she knew that people no longer burned witches at the stake because of simply being what they were. People weren't insane like before.

Seth nodded, "Yes. I am of witch blood and I will not stand to be near mere mortals." Seth said, rather sounding dangerously irritated. "Black Demon hunting isn't for the weak. Only a Pure Blood Witch is fully capable of disposing a Black Demon. Those scum…" Seth added, her voice dripping venom and her eyes narrowing and her brows furrowing low.

Everyone stared in awkward silence until a large and bulky man broke it: "If Black Demons hurt little witch, then we help little witch kill Black Demons." The man called Heavy replied, somehow understanding her words and not caring if she was insulting mankind. He gave her a sort of sympathetic look and Seth's eyes softened for a spilt second before she glared. Seth scowled.

"I don't need any help from the likes of you. You humans are power-hungry, arrogant, greedy and only want things for your own gain!" Seth glared like she was staring into everyone's very soul.

"Well, this shelia's got some claws…" The man with the hat and the orange sunglasses said, not really caring if she heard him. Seth looked at him with confusion.

"Sheila? My name is not 'sheila', it''s..." said Seth pausing and deliberating if she should give them her name. No, bad idea. Give yourself a code name… "…Witch. My name is Witch."

"Vitch?" asked a confused Medic. He's heard many things in his lifetime, but someone claiming to be a witch isn't one of them or name themselves that. Seth sighed.

"Never mind. Just stick with 'Witch'. Hell knows that's what I am... " explained Seth. No one said anything after that. Until Scout spoke up:

"So, are you sure you don't want any help? I mean, I'm sure we'll have no problem finding a place for you here." He insisted, kinda flirtingly but not pressing it too much. Seth glared at him with her death glare and Scout gave her a nervous grin as he backed away.

Miss Pauling suddenly intervened: "Well, actually we can. Unless you're staying somewhere?" Miss Pauling told her. Seth gave the woman a 'are-you-serious' look and rolled her eyes.

"Right. How about, for the last time, no!" And with that the witch tried to teleport. But for some reason couldn't. She tried again and again and was getting pissed. "HOW THE FUCK HAVE YOU ELIMINATED THE MAGIC?" she asked, well more yelled. Miss Pauling grinned.

"That would be my fault. I injected you with something that can make your powerful magic go bye, bye. I'm sorry but it was a safety precaution incase you were a Black Demon." She explained and Seth finally caught on.

They want her to stay here so she wouldn't be so vulnerable in her weakened state. And she was plenty weakened. Seth finally realized why they insisted. So she wouldn't get killed. Seth let out a stressed sigh and nodded.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I refuse to sleep with any of these men." Witch said, glaring. She hoped this anti-magic serum would wear off soon enough. Miss Pauling laughed.

"Witch, you won't be sleeping with men! You'll use my room. I always use it whenever I come and since I have some other business to attend to, I'll lend you my room." She explained and Seth nodded, inwardly sighing in relief.

"Oh, Vitch. Do stop by my office when you've settled in. I still have to help vith zhat bullet wound." Medic said and Seth gave him a puzzled look before looking at her arm which had a stinging pain in it. She hissed and tried to use her healing magic but to no avail. Seth let utan exasperated sigh and gave him a glare.

"Fine!" She yelled, almost like a stubborn child. Being ever so ungrateful. Medic didn't seem to mind and instead smiled a little at her tough attitude.

"Um, guys, Ah think we should introduce ourselves to the lady." Engineer said and everyone nodded. Seth looked at everyone and shrugged her shoulders. Might as well know the names of these mortals.

"Ah'm Engineer, or Engie. That's Scout, Heavy Weapons Guy but call him Heavy, Demoman or Demo for short, Medic, Pyro, Spy and Sniper. Soldier is around here somewhere." said Engineer introducing everyone whilst pointing to each of them. Seth nodded, not really caring but understanding the importance of names. And these names were unusual.

"Now. I'm pretty sure you would like to see your new room?" said Miss Pauline. Seth nodded and followed Miss Pauline to her room.

Along the way, Miss Pauline gave Seth a little tour. Seth was introduced to almost everyone's rooms, the kitchen, the Med-bay (where she would later see the Medic), the living area, the gym or training room, the weapons room, Demoman's dynamite area and other places. And finally to 'Seth's' room, which was the last room down the hall.

"Thank you… For the room you're lending me…" Seth said, almost as if it was a sin to thank someone and it was so hard.

"What's wrong?" asked Miss Pauline. Seth looked at the wall.

"Never really thanked anyone before you." Seth said. And Miss Pauling smiled.

"I'm Miss Pauling. And I'm sure you'll keep these gentlemen in check. You seem to know exactly what you're doing and always have a plan." Miss Pauling pointed out and Seth shrugged.

"Not so sure if that's accurate but I suppose." Seth added and sighed. "When will this serum run out?" Seth asked, irritated. Miss Pauling frowned.

"I'm sorry, but… For a while… I'd say about 2 weeks." She explained hesitantly and Seth groaned out.

"Right, right! I'll be fine." Seth said, but it was just her reaction to her own suffering.

Miss Pauling opened the door and Seth sighed. Time to go get her stuff from the cabin…


End file.
